


Insanity

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Heist AU, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skilled pickpocket Gavin Free is recruited by the Fake AH Crew in the biggest heist they've planned to date. But while the threat of blackmail and promise of riches seems inviting, is it really worth getting involved with the group notorious for their "no witnesses" rule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my creative writing class (names will be changed, of course) but I figured I would post it here. I think I'll flush it out more at some point because I had a 6 page (double-spaced) limit to write this and I'm sure my professor is going to hate it anyway, but here you guys go. I've never written something like this before so I know it's shitty.

If Gavin had woken up that morning knowing that he would be sitting in a darkened, musty room with the notorious Fake AH crew, a gang of thieves infamous for their elaborate heists and devilishly handsome good looks, he would have just gone back to bed.

He knew that he was a skilled pickpocket himself, as he could easily slip past someone on the street and take their wallet in the time it took for him to utter a polite, “excuse me.” No one suspected Gavin due to the boyish charm exuded by his light brown hair, navy blue eyes and charming smile. Since he discovered his talent around the time he turned eighteen, about five years previous, he had lost track of how much cash he had taken overall. He never kept credit cards or IDs, preferring to take cash because it couldn’t be traced.

That Saturday morning, Gavin woke to the sunlight piercing through the curtains and cursed as he blindly fumbled for the curtains. Outside, cars were travelling down roads and people looked like ants in the parking lot with coffee mugs in their hands. Reaching for his clothes, he headed for the bathroom, desperately needing a hot shower to erase some of the fogginess from his brain. After scrubbing away the fatigue, Gavin hopped from the shower and dried off, getting dressed in his usual attire: a faded, dark red t-shirt, too-tight jeans with holes in the knees, and his favorite, well-worn pair of black Converse shoes.

After eating breakfast, he left his apartment and took a short walk to the nearest video game store where his friend Miles worked. Along the way he, with the help of the cell phones attached to the ears and hands of passing pedestrians, snatched quite a few wallets, taking the cash and discarding the rest with ease. No one ever saw him, but it wasn’t as though they cared to look up from their phones long enough to actually pay attention.

He was nearing the store when he felt a chill run up and down his spine. He stopped suddenly, much to the dismay of a young woman walking behind him who called him a few choice names before continuing her walk, and carefully took in his surroundings. Everyone looked normal enough, Gavin thought, until his eyes landed on a man with curly auburn hair and a permanent smirk on his face on the hood of a vehicle not ten feet away. _Surely he’s not looking at me,_ he thought frantically. He resumed his walk hesitantly and noted how the man’s eyes never left his face. _Crap._

He picked up his pace as he neared the man and made a beeline for the door just within his reach. He was just close enough to be able to look inside and see Miles’s friendly face behind the counter, helping customers, when he was grabbed roughly and shoved off to the side of the building in the alleyway. A callused hand was placed over his mouth to prevent him from screaming and he was taken to the very back of the alley in the shadows where no one ever dared to venture. Through the darkness he could make out five distinct figures of varying heights and builds. Gavin knew who these five were. He would be a fool if he didn’t.

“What do you want from me?” he gasped out as soon as his mouth was free. He didn’t even try to run, knowing he would only be chased down and brought back anyway. The group laughed as though they were amused by the question. “I don’t have money if that’s what you-“

“Are you sure about that?” the one closest on his left spat tauntingly. He lifted his phone to Gavin’s face and scrolled through image after image of his pickpocketing activities, including the dump of the wallets. He put the phone away. “We’ve got more, too, in case you decide to reject the proposal we’re about to give you.”

“What proposal?” he asked, his body shaking with fear. He knew he had no choice but to go along with whatever they wanted. If he refused, those pictures would make it to the police.

“Follow me,” the middle man said and entered through a door Gavin had not noticed before at the back of the alley. He was shoved roughly by the tallest man who seemed to gain great pleasure from making him as uncomfortable as possible. It was pitch black until a dim light was flipped on. Gavin could make out a small room filled only with a couch, a large table and chairs, and a small fridge. He was forced into a chair and a beer was set in front of him, though he refused to touch it. The curly haired man gave him an amused smile before shrugging and taking the chair right next to him.

He got a good look at the men he was surrounded by, knowing that seeing them up close without a gun to his head was a rare occurrence. The middle man, who Gavin assumed was the leader, was a thin man with pitch black hair, a handlebar mustache, and arms covered in tattoos. Next to him was a heavier ginger man with a long beard as impressive as the leader’s mustache. The man who pushed him around was sitting on Gavin’s left, his cold blue eyes staring at him as he took in the sandy brown hair, chiseled jaw, and evil smirk. Standing quietly by the auburn-haired man was a scrawny tan-skinned man with black hair, glasses, and scruff on his chin and jaw. In his hand was a gray sniper rifle that he clutched as he stared at Gavin, his eyes daring him to try anything funny.

One by one, names were put to faces as he studied the men intently: Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael, and Ray. The Fake AH Crew. He remembered that Ryan was the craziest of them all. “I should have just stayed in bed this morning,” Gavin accidentally said out loud before he slapped a hand over his mouth. Michael let out a small chuckle before clearing his throat as if to cover it up.

“I’ll get straight to the point,” Geoff said suddenly, slapping his hands on the table. Gavin looked at the man, unable to break his gaze. “We’ve been watching you for a while, Gavin. I wanted to make sure that you would be the right man for the job we’ve been planning for months.”

“What job?”

Geoff ran a hand through his hair, a mischievous twinkle forming in his eyes. “The boys and I have been planning the biggest heist this city has ever seen. Three banks. The only problem is, I need a sixth man and, as you can see, there’s only five of us. Now, the reason I’ve come to you is because you’re good at what you do. You’re stealthy, quick-witted, and smart as hell. I hate to say it, but we need you.”

“What if I say no?” Gavin asked defiantly, crossing his arms in an attempt to look as though he weren’t about to pee his pants. Geoff’s pleasant tone vanished as he addressed him once more.

“These pictures make their way onto the police chief’s desk and you go to jail for a long time,” he uttered quietly in a while that made Gavin’s skin crawl. He thought about the odds of surviving something this big, debating on whether or not he would just rather go to jail for pickpocketing. This was a huge deal, as he had never robbed a bank before, let alone three in one go. He wasn’t some big time criminal. But these were the _Fake AH Crew._ One successful heist with them and he would be set for _life._

He let out a deep breath and stood up, holding out his hand which Geoff gleefully took. “I’m in.”

* * *

 

Monday morning, Gavin found himself in the back of an old van, the windows tinted to conceal the men inside. They were parked just down the block from the three banks they would be robbing. While Gavin was staring down at the gun just handed to him by Ray, the others chatted to one another as though they were about to go on a group outing to the park. When Gavin had asked if they would be wearing masks, the group just snickered at him.

“Masks? If we wore masks, we wouldn’t be the Fake AH Crew anymore,” Michael told him, playfully admiring his own reflection on his phone. “Besides, I want them to see my handsome face before they die. At least they’ll die staring at something beautiful.”

“Do… do people have to die?” he squeaked fearfully.

“Leave no witnesses,” Jack recited. “Rule number one of any heist.” Gavin simply gulped and mentally decided to leave the killing to them. They were going to hit each bank at the same time, going in pairs. Geoff and Jack, Ryan and Ray, leaving Gavin with Michael who gave him a reassuring smile.

“You can count on me,” Michael said, slapping him on the back. Jack got in the driver’s side and pulled the van up to the bank he and Geoff would be robbing.

“When you’ve got the money, run like hell until Geoff and I can pick you up. You won’t have long until cops show up, maybe a three minute window of opportunity to escape. Understand?” The group nodded. “Good. Let’s do this.”

Michael and Gavin hopped from the van and ran straight into the bank across the street. Michael yelled and fired bullets into the high ceiling, hitting several bulbs on the chandelier. He pointed his gun at the two tellers up front while Gavin pointed his at the innocent customers laying down on the floor face down. “Put the money in the bag, lady!” Michael yelled at the frantic woman. “You too, asshole!” he yelled at the man next to her. They knew better than to rob the vaults, knowing that it would take too long and they would have no time to escape.

Once the money was secure, Gavin knew Michael would be shooting them to make sure no witnesses were left behind. To his surprise, however, he only knocked the tellers out with the butt of his gun and shouted at the people on the floor to count to one hundred before getting up. They fled the building and glanced across the street. To Gavin’s dismay, he saw the bodies of Jack, Geoff, and Ray in a pool of blood outside of their respective banks. Ryan was nowhere to be found. “Let’s go!” Michael shouted as he grabbed Gavin’s arm and they sprinted towards the back lot, running through grass and hopping over fences to put as much distance between them as possible.

They escaped to an abandoned alley some distance away from the robberies. Before they had time to catch their breaths and wrap their heads around what had occurred, a shadow appeared at the end near the light. Gavin put his hands up, ready to surrender, but a voice said, “Don’t worry, it’s me,” and he realized it was Ryan. Gavin sighed with relief.

“I’m so glad to see you; the others are dead,” he told the man. Instead of the surprised response he had expected, Ryan shocked him by laughing manically.

“Oh, I know.” Gavin heard the cocking of his gun.

“Ryan, what-“ Michael began before a shot rang out and he was silenced. Gavin scrambled, attempting to flee around the crazed maniac, when he felt the cold, metallic barrel of Ryan’s gun on his forehead. He looked into his face and noted the insanity in his eyes, the blood spatter on his face and the twisted smirk on his face as he stared into Gavin’s frightened ones.

“Why?” Gavin asked. “I didn’t even want to be a part of this. I’m innocent.”  

“I’m insane,” Ryan said in a cheerfully twisted way, his finger on the trigger. “Do I even need a reason?”


End file.
